Nuevas amistades
by xKamiixChanx
Summary: Quería saber cómo se encontraba. One shot. Danny/Isaac.


**Nota: **Teen Wolf no me pertenece. No busco dinero con esto, solo diversión.

* * *

**Nuevas amistades**

**Por:** _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

__Quería saber cómo se encontraba.__

* * *

Mira la hoja sin saber qué escribir exactamente. Cosa frustrante porque cuando el coach les exigió a todos que debían firmar la tarjeta que le entregarían a Isaac tenía claro qué escribir.

Estaba preocupado por él, ya que en el último tiempo se habían acercado bastante. No era algo que hubiesen planeado simplemente ocurrió y se sentía contento por aquello.

Había sido en un momento que necesitaba distraerse. Ethan se había marchado sin dar ninguna explicación y por lo que Isaac le había comentado la relación con sus amigos no iba muy bien tampoco.

Siempre le había llamado la atención. Cada vez que iba a casa de Jackson y se encontraban quiso hablarle, porque todos sabían lo que pasaba en esa casa, pero nunca nadie fue capaz de hacer algo.

_—Oye, no es necesario que seas amable por compromiso._

Le había dicho cuando intentó hablar con él. Después de aquello no volvieron a intercambiar más palabras hasta que Ethan desapareció.

_—Ey... ¿Cómo estás?_

_Lo mira extrañado, porque la última vez que hablaron Isaac había dejado en claro que no quería saber nada de él._

_—Bien, por qué lo preguntas..._

_—Tú sabes. Lo del gemelo._

_Disimula una risa, porque es inevitable no darse cuenta del odio (que no entiende) que el de ojos claros le tiene a los gemelo._

_—Oh. Bien, creo._

_—Sabes él no te merecía. Es demasiado bueno para alguien como él._

_—Gracias... Creo. Tu cómo estás, te he visto alejado de Scott y de Stiles._

_—Bien. No ha pasado nada grave._

_Después que dice eso se va dejándolo extrañado. No se esperaba que Isaac fuera a iniciar una conversación con él._

_Se siente feliz porque aquello significa que su relación empezará a cambiar, o al menos eso espera él._

* * *

Llega al hospital un poco más temprano que el horario de visita. Según lo que Scott le había contado Isaac ya podía recibir visitas, así que se había ofrecido como voluntario para ir a dejar la tarjeta con los saludos del equipo.

Mira la tarjeta y se ríe por algunos mensajes, ya que siente que son demasiado cursis (debido a la petición del Coach).

Por un momento piensa que a Isaac puede no gustarle este gesto. Después de todo nunca fue muy sociable con los del equipo, por lo que podría encontrarlo hipócrita. Esperaba que no, ya que sabe que sus compañeros se habían preocupado por él de verdad y que todos querían ir a verlo, pero era muy estricto el régimen de visitas.

Cuando llega a la habitación se queda extrañado por lo que encuentra.

Isaac está con los ojos rojos (como si acabara de llorar) y a su lado se encontraba. Miguel. El primo de Stiles que también parecía afectado por algo (aunque disimulaba mucho mejor la verdad).

—Danny.

—Hola. Veo que te encuentras mejor.

Ve como Miguel sale de la habitación dando una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

—Si... Estoy mejor.

—Qué bien, en el equipo todos nos hemos preocupado por ti.

—Oh. No lo esperaba.

—Sí. De hecho te hicimos una tarjeta con los saludos.

—Gracias.

Le da la tarjeta y espera que la reciba.

—Oye, has sabido algo de Stiles. Estos días ha estado algo extraño. —Pregunta por decir algo, ya que sabe que Isaac no es muy bueno iniciando conversaciones.

—Eh... No. Sabes que mi relación con él no es la mejor.

—Lo sé, pero como _Miguel_ estaba aquí...

—¿Quién?

—Miguel, el chico que estaba cuando entré. Una vez fui a casa de Stiles y estaba ahí y me lo presentó como su primo.

Ve como Isaac lo mira extrañado. Con el ceño fruncido, intentando procesar la información que ha recibido. Por un momento se siente incómodo, como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía.

—Ah no. _Miguel_ no vino a eso. Era mi tutor del que te hablé.

Sí. Efectivamente le había comentado que antes de vivir con Scott vivió con su tutor legal, pero por diversos problemas lo terminó sacando de la casa donde vivían.

—Oh vaya. El mundo es muy pequeño... ¿Se reconciliaron?

—Sí. Igual que tú y ése.

Lo mira con extrañeza, porque no entiende cómo se enteró lo del beso.

—Scott me comentó.

Lo dice parcamente y con el ceño fruncido. Sonríe de forma disimulada, porque todavía no entiende ese odio que Isaac le tiene a Ethan.

—Oh. Las noticia vuelan, pero no. No nos hemos reconciliado, desde ese beso que no hemos hablado.

—Ves, te lo dije él no vale la pena.

—Lee la tarjeta... Todos nos esforzamos por escribir algo —le dice guiñándole un ojo.

—Uh... Está bien...

Ve como abre la tarjeta y sonríe y se sonroja levemente. Sabe cuál es la razón.

_"Espero que te recuperes pronto. Para poder repetir lo de los camerinos ;)_

_Saludos!"_

* * *

_Estaban conversando en los camerinos. Por lo visto Isaac había vuelto a tener problemas con Scott por Allison, o mejor dicho, por mirar a la chica más tiempo de lo debido._

_—Isaac, debes hablar con él. O Scott debe entender que ellos ya no están juntos._

_—No lo sé... A veces siento que esto está bien, pero cuando veo a Scott tengo remordimientos y..._

_—Dejas que descargue su furia en ti. Eso no está bien. Lo sabes._

_Pone una mano en su hombro y tira de él hasta que lo abraza. Hay veces que le da tanta rabia la relación que lleva con Scott, pero sabe que no debe meterse._

_Es injusto que Scott pegue a Isaac cada vez que menciona a Allison. A veces siente como si el moreno olvidara todo lo que vivió su amigo en el pasado. Todos los malos tratos._

_—Qué he dicho sobre las relaciones sexuales en MIS instalaciones._

_Se separan rápidamente cuando sienten los gritos del entrenador._

_—C-coach no estábamos haciendo nada._

_—Salgan de mi camerino AHORA. —Grita el Coach tomando el silbato y haciéndolo sonar._

_Provocando que ambos tomen sus cosas y se vayan rápidamente de allí._

Fin.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero les haya gustado :). Este one shot lo escribí antes de la 3b, así que ahí todavía no se sabía que Danny era consciente de la existencia de los hombres lobos.


End file.
